Second Generation Newsie
by MakeDauntlessCakeNotWar
Summary: Ally is special. She is the most popular girl in school, and part of the most hated group in the country. Everyone knows she is one, or at least everyone she delivers regularly to, or are up at 2 in the morning when her and her group do there run. She also has the most famous woman in the country as an aunt. Austin is Ally's rival, how will he deal with her secret?
1. Chapter 1

2nd Generation Newsies

**AN: Hey, so I am just saying that unless you have seen the PLAY Newsies, not the movie, you will have a hard time understanding this story.**

Ally's POV:

My gang is behind me, I love being popular, I can snap my fingers and then someone is automatically at my side. The only girl I have in my crew is Trish, my best friend. The rest of my crew is the boys, the jocks, the boarders, and the performers. I don't like to brag but every boy in this school wants me, even _him._

Austin Moon, bleehhh, I hate him, and he hates me too. We are the top performers in our school. In chorus we are always fighting for the top spot and solo. Sadly, He always wins; he being famous on the internet gives him his perks. We have another battle today for the solo for Man in the Mirror. The song chosen for our battle, by our music teacher was Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better. I don't understand because she favorites Austin and where she told us to stop signing the person whose part I am singing wins ate battle between them.

I walk into music and Austin's crew is standing behind him, all the "pop" girls and Dez, his best friend and sadly, Trish's boyfriend. Our groups mash together and that is not a good thing, the noise level in the room goes up as I sit down and think about my run before school. Then the teacher comes in gives halve the class detention, and tells Austin and me to stand up.

"Hey Ally, you ready to lose again, your character might win the songs battle, but I will always win." He taunts.

"Well, I hope you don't have too much to live on because I will take you down." I say back. Then the music starts.

_Ally: _**Austin**

_Anything you can do I can do better, I can do anything better than you_

**No you can't**

_Yes I can_

**No you can't**

_Yes I can yes I can_

**Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you**

_No you're not_

**Yes I am**

_No you're not_

**Yes I am**

_No you're not_

**Yes I am yes I am**

**I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge**

_I can get a sparrow with a single arrow_

**I can live on bread and cheese**

_And only on that_

**Yeah**

_So can a rat…_

_**And so on**_

5 minutes later the teacher comes back, and has the winner, I don't get my hopes up because I know I won't win.

"Ok as always you both did amazing, and with that the winner is… Ally." She says and I freeze, I can hear my gang go crazy, feel a slap or two on my back and look over and smirk at Austin staring into his horrified eyes.

The rest of the day goes by and it is time for me to go home, not remembering any of chorus.

"So when do your want to go on that date." Austin says, running up to me.

"What when did I say I would go on a date with you."

"In chorus remember Mrs. Harris wants a connection and sent us out on a date, 50% of our grade." He says.

"What? Elliot is that true."

"Yeah ally." Elliot says.

"OK well let's get this over with come on." I say and grab Austin's arm and drag him away.

"Where your car?" Austin asks me.

"I don't have." Then I remember my after school run.

"Oh my gosh." I say.

"What."

"I forgot I have to… work today."

"Ok I can come with you." He says, something about his face makes me trust him.

"I have something to tell you." I say arriving at the change bush.

"What."

"I'm a 2nd generation Newsie."

**Ok so I have to clear thing up. The 2****nd**** generation newsies are kids who work delivering newspaper, Jack Kelly and friends were real people, and Ally is a descendent of Jack, everyone hates them, and they hide their identity, living in a secret shack where there ancestors lived, it is co- ed. There are girls and boys. Ally is there 'leader'. Everyone thinks there are poor freaks who think they are better than everyone because of who they came from. Ally lives there because her mother, her father and her brother all died, her Aunt is Dolly Parton and won't let her take her in. There will be things from Joyful Noise in here, just songs thought.**

**Bye my cream pies. **

**Yeah I just typed that.**


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Generation Newsies Chapter 2

**Sorry about the lack of updates.**

Ally's POV

"I'm a second generation Newsie." I say. I look at Austin and he is shocked. I mean, I would be too if I just found out I was going on a date with someone part of the most hated group in America.

"Oh…uh…well I guess that's cool." He says, now it is my turn to be shocked.

"Really, I mean everyone hates us, how is that ok."

"It would be cool, you kno0w to hang out with a hated group, risking my life, you know in some other place that you have to go to."

"Yeah, I mean, well, you really would be risking your life."

"What?"

"Well, I kind of do the Brooklyn route."

"Oh... Great I have to go on a route to Brooklyn with a Newsie, risking my life, and might never go home, plus risking my popularity in school because everyone hates you, no offence."

"None taken, well just wait here for a second."

"Why?"

"I have to change." I go behind the change bush, where we have about ten outfits, good for any season, a mirror, a check list to see who has come back from daily activities yet, and a vanity with makeup for the other girls, I don't use it. I change into black Soffee shorts, a black hunger games T-Shirt, and my combat boots. I grab my pap bag, check my name off the list, and head out. I see Austin and Race in an argument, probably about getting Austin away so he can change without being suspicious.

"Hey Race." I say cheerily.

"Hey Al."

"Austin lets go."

"You know this idiot."

"Yeah, we have to go on a date, for school, and I kind of explained so he is coming on my run with me."

"To Brooklyn, you are taking him to Brooklyn." I nod.

"Good luck."

Austin and I start walking in silence, until Austin speaks up.

"So two questions, how do you become a Newsie, and how are we going to get to Brooklyn?"

"One, you have to find out that one of your ancestors was a Newsie, all of us just happens to have the famous ones. Well Race's grandfather was obviously Race, Samson is Cruchie, things like that."

"What about you?" This is where I take a deep breath.

"Well, my great grandparents were Jack Kelly and Katherine Pulitzer Kelly."

"Really, that is so cool."

"Yeah, people say that I have his courage, going to Brooklyn three times a week."

"Wow, you certainly do."

"Were here." We stop in front of a great building that says Pulitzer on it.

"What is this?"

"This is where I pick up my paps for the day."

I walk inside and pass the secretary, Jill, and walk into the pap office. I grab my amount of ones for the day, and leave saying goodbye to Jill on the way out.

'Ok well now we need to get on the train."

"Ok, well let's get tickets."

"No, well we were kind of permanently banned, so we do it like this." The train comes to a screeching stop and I climb on the part between the two cars, Austin following suit. The train starts up and I look at Austin, a terrified look on his face.

"Ok, now we get on top."

"What are you crazy" We are now yelling against the wind.

"Yes lets go do you want to get caught."

"Ok, fine."

I step onto the handle and climb onto the top and sit down, then look and Austin is struggling, I grab his arm and we both stop and stare at each other, tingles running up and down my arm, then I snap out of it, and pull him up. We sit abnormally close to each other. We sit like that, until another overhead roof comes, then we climb down to the in between part, then back up when it is gone. When we reach Brooklyn, before the roof comes I turn to Austin.

"Here comes the fun part."

"What do you mean?" He says, nervous look on his face.

"We jump." I say, now I grab his hand and leap off the train, Austin screaming like a little girl. I land on my feet, while Austin falls strait to the ground, skimming the ground to give him a horrible burn. I start to laugh.

"We will have to work on that." I say.

"Well hello there Ally dearest." A voice behind me says. A voice I recognize.

"Go away Jesse." I say without looking behind me.

"How about no." He says, "What did I say about coming to my town and handing paps out to my customers.

"I have explained this they pay for _The Journal_, not _The World_, I just deliver, not sell, it is the customer's choice."

"I don't believe that." He says stepping towards me and grabbing my wrist and he starts to twist it.

"When will you ever learn?" I say, twisting my arm and flipping him above my head, with one hand. I walk over to Austin.

"Let's go."

"But Ally, what…"

"Nothing, let's go, I have a job."

After my route I have beat up 15 guys, and made $7.00 in tips, more than usual. We head home the same way we came and I walk towards the house, well the Newsie house, in the back of the park, an old worn up club house, the same one our ancestors lived in, but with renovations. We have a working bathroom, two bedrooms, and an attic. We only have mattresses to sleep on, and a blanket a person, we wear sweat shirts during the winter, and we have one fan per room for the summer. Austin gasps at the house.

"You live in this dump?"

"Yeah why do you have a problem with it, anything to say?" With everything that happened in Brooklyn today, he would not answer me.

"I'm home." I yell to the house.

"Austin, meet my family."


	3. Chapter 3

2nd Generation Newsies Chapter 3

Ally's POV

"Austin meet my family." I say. As I enter the house my 'family' looks at us. The nine other people are sitting in a circle on a mattress in the boy's room.

"Austin this is Race, Cassie, Samson, Bernie, Lila, Kevin, Yessie, Hunter and Limply. Guys, this is Austin."

"Hey." Austin says, simply.

"Hey" "Sup" and "Hello" are all responses I hear. Then the usual silence from Limply.

"So, you're the idiot that Race was telling us about." Bernie says.

"I guess." Austin says.

"Hey guys I made seven dollars today, so you guys want pizza."

"Yeah." Everyone say.

"Cool, I will go order it, be back in twenty minutes." I say, leaving Austin in the room as I leave to get the pizza.

Austin's POV

As Ally leaves to go get the pizza, I stand awkwardly in the room as the rest of the kids stare at me.

"Well, sit down, join us Austin." The kid, Hunter I think, says. I sit down and they still stare at me.

"Well, we are playing truth, want to play?" Bernie, maybe, asks.

"Sure, but what is it?" I ask.

"It is like truth or dare, but without the dare." Race says.

"Oh, ok."

Then Race speaks up again, "Here are our rules, no asking questions to Limply, except ones she can nod, or count on her fingers for." Race says.

"Why?" I ask.

"She doesn't speak." Lila says.

"Ok."

"Well it is my turn." Race says, "Austin, why do you suddenly want to be-friend Ally, I mean, you are enemies at school, aren't you, you want her and us to have our lives in danger?"

"No, I want to show her that we can be friends, I think she is awesome, she is an amazing singer, and is just the kind of person who is not afraid to be who she is, though I don't know why she wouldn't embrace the fact that the great Jack Kelly, a total legend in my school, is her great grandfather. That is the totally coolest thing in the whole wide world."

"Well, at least you have a reason."

**Time Laps(They just played truth and ate pizza and Austin went home) this is the next day at school**

Ally's POV

The next day at school, the school was turned upside down, when I walked in and not ten minutes later I was having a civilized conversation with Austin, not arguing. We were laughing about how horrible this girl on American Idol was. Our groups just looked at us like we were crazy then left us at our lockers, except Trish and Dez, who were bickering with each other. Then the bell rang and Austin and I headed of the chorus together. We walk in the room and all eyes are on us. We take our spot, and the teacher walks in, and everyone looks at her. She stares back.

"Well, I guess the date worked, considering that your groups aren't classing, and I don't have to give one detention." She says.

"Yep." Austin says, popping the p.

"Well Austin where did you take her?" The teacher says, leaning on the piano and staring at us.

"Well Ally showed me this place that is really special to her, and we hung out with a bunch of kids that live in Brooklyn." Austin says, really convincing her, I guess, because she aww at us and says that it was so sweet.

"I am glad that you two had fun, now I have a proposal, now that you two are friends, how about we do a huge number, a duet." I look at Austin, he looks at me, and we shrug, and nod.

"That's fine." I say.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Austin says.

"Good, ok so the song is The Start of Something New. Obviously from High School Musical. It will be made so there is a backup. Thank you, now here are you parts let's do this people."

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened up my heart  
To all the possibilities

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Oh

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight?  
Oh yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)  
With you by my side (by my side)

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Oh

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
Oh oh  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
Yeah

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Oh

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Yeah

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
The start of something new  
The start of something new

"That was great guys, dismissed." And the bell rings.


End file.
